batbs_fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold
Appearance Gold is a living statue made of bedrock with a Gold nugget for an eye. He is 6.3 feet tall and weights 8000 tons. He wears an eyepatch made of enchanted black cloth and has a wide variety of outfits. His two most common are his golden pharaoh armor and his vine tunic. Personality Gold is a stubborn, arrogent, greedy, selfish, and overconfident man. He thinks of himself as better than anyone else (With the exeption of stoneman) and will prove it in any way possible. Abilities and Weapons Body Gold is made of bedrock from miles underneath the crust. Being compressed by the pressure underground made him stronger than any known element, and has even been known to easily overpower the famous adamantium. However, his eyes leave him vulnerable. Aura powers His incredebly strong aura (A force inside all living things, strength varying in different people, that can be used to manipulate anything that doesnt have an aura at the cost of their energy.) is connected to the earth, meaning as long as he is near the earth, he will regenerate his aura much more quickly that anywhere else. (With the exeption of Gold) If the earth is destroyed, he loses his aura regeneration. Gold has a gold aura pool, which means he doesnt have to use as much aura to preform a task if he had a blue aura. His aura pool is also second largest in the clan (Blue has the largest.) Gold is also unique because he was the only one to find his aura powers on his own. In battle, he prefers to intimidate his foes. He has mastered teliportation, earth bending, telekinesis, levitation, portal building, gravity manipulation, sin reverasal, and object summoning. He will constantly float in battle, and will only fight using his aura. He is very overkill with his aura, and about half of his losses are from him overusing his aura. Weapons Gold doesnt have a signature weapon, but he does summon some basic weapons like staffs to help him in combat. Eyepatch Gold only has one eye; his other is actually just a portal to his aura pool. When he removes his eyepatch, the whole pool drains out in a beam that has the potential to destroy small planets, however leaves him drained of aura. Its important to note that his eyepatch is always protected by a portion of his aura so it wont be destroyed in combat. Backstory Born in a desert by a strange and powerful force, he was destined to protect the earth from the threats that would soon come. He founded his own country where he was worshiped as a god by a group of humans. He found out about his powers on his own, and used them to build a city of gold. However, it wasnt enough to keep him happy. He kept going on quests for treasure, but on one trip, he returned to his destroyed country. He searched for the people who destroyed his country, and on the way he came across Pink, Red, and Blue. They helped him destroy the enemy and he joined the clan.